


Stark-Strange Tradition

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [122]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Peter Parker/Cassie Lang - Freeform, Other, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: The family and the Avengers make a day out of decorating the penthouse and the Christmas Tree.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supreme Family Chaos [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364899
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Stark-Strange Tradition

"What is that?"  
Tony grins. "What does it look like?"  
"Did you get that up here by yourself?" Stephen raises an eyebrow and walks over to help him.

Between the two of them, it took them a few minutes to put up the Christmas tree that Tony had dragged in from the elevator. Stephen had no idea where he got it from, but Tony always got a real one. He always turned up his nose to fake ones, and to make up for "killing trees" as Diana had accused him of last year, he made sure that for every tree cut down for Christmas, a new seed was planted along with the ones the companies usually planted. It appeased their daughter and the rest of them were happy to get a real tree.

"Is this supposed to be a surprise for the kids?" Stephen asks.  
"Eh...sort of. They love decorating the tree and the penthouse. I asked Sam to start digging out the decorations and I think he might have dragged Bucky and Steve to help him."  
Stephen chuckles. "Good call. It always looks like Christmas threw up here when the kids are done."  
Tony smiles. "Expect the penthouse to be overrun today. I think there's going to be a day of it. Where's Lulu?"  
Stephen points up the stairs toward the bedroom. "Miraculously still asleep like the rest of the cubs."

A fond look passes the engineer's face when he looks up in the direction of the bedrooms. Lucy had come into their lives just _days_ ago, and she was perfect...just like her sisters had been. She and Tony bonded immediately, and even though it irked Stephen that she preferred her father over him, he was more glad to see Tony have such a close relationship with one of their daughters. Yes, he may have had those five years with Diana when he didn't, but in a way, Tony missed out too. He was lost in his grief and Diana ended up bonding with Cassie more than him.

Stephen still suspected that Tony felt terrible about it...but he couldn't blame him. He might have been the same way.

"Boss, Lucy is awake and fussing. She seems to have woken Valerie." Friday says and Tony chuckles when he looks at Stephen.  
"Let the chaos begin."

Stephen smiles and walks into the kitchen to start his tea while Tony goes upstairs to retrieve their two youngest. As he grabbed his canister of tea from the cabinet, the elevator doors opened and both Wanda and Vision stepped out and the witch joined him in the kitchen. He rolls his eyes when she stands on her toes to kiss his cheek, then walks over to the refrigerator to pull out everything she would need to start breakfast.

"Good morning Wanda." He says.  
Wanda smiles as she reaches around him to grab a pan. "You look well rested for someone with a newborn."  
"Astral projection has its perks." He smiles.  
"Projecting is cheating." Tony complains as he walks down holding Lucy and Valerie walks down holding his other hand.

Both girls were still in their pajamas but Lucy was clearly diapered. She was content enough to doze on Tony's shoulder and wait for her bottle which Vision started on right away. The moment Valerie stepped off the bottom step, she walked straight over to Stephen and held her arms up, and he complied.

"Hi, Mama." She mumbles softly.  
Stephen kisses her temple. "Hi. Did you see the tree?"  
"Uh-huh. Why is a tree inside?"  
"Because you and your brothers and sister are going to decorate it. It's going to be our Christmas tree."  
"With lights?"  
"Yes." He chuckles and puts her back down. "Why don't you go watch your cartoons until breakfast?"  
"Okay."

She shuffles away into the living room, asking Friday to put her cartoons on, and Stephen helps Wanda with breakfast while Tony feeds Lucy. The next few minutes quickly swung into chaos as the rest of the kids woke up and joined them. Sam, Steve, and Bucky came off the elevator with boxes and boxes of decorations, and all of the kids jumped up to start decorating the penthouse. Peter, of course, climbed the walls and ceiling to hang up the garland, and just as he was hanging the mistletoe above the elevator, it opened and Cassie stepped off with her cake decorating tools.

Peter grins and hangs down a bit to greet her with a kiss. "Hey."  
"Hi. You guys aren't wasting time." She kisses him one more time before walking off to join Stephen, Wanda, and Bucky in the kitchen.  
When Quill steps off the elevator and comes face to face with Peter, he looks at him flatly. "Don't look at me. I ain't kissing you."  
"Only Scott wants to kiss you."  
Quill gives him a dirty look and then looks up at the web he's hanging from. "Hmm...I wonder…"

He grabs the back of Peter's shirt and tugs him down, and then cackles when the web makes Peter bounce back up to the ceiling. He laughed even harder when the trigger of the young adult's webshooter hit the ceiling and somehow cocooned him in his own webs.

"Hey!" Peter yelps as Scott follows Quill onto the floor. When he follows his husband's gaze, he bursts into laughter.  
"Oh my god! You finally get to know how I felt! Nobody help him!" He exclaims.

For a while, nobody did. They continued with decorating the penthouse and making breakfast, and only when the food was ready, did Stephen dig out some web dissolver and hand it to his cloak. Levi happily flew up and helped Peter out of his cocoon until he dropped to the floor. The rest of the Avengers joined them upstairs to eat and when breakfast was eaten, decorating was continued and Cassie and Diana started making Christmas cookies after cleaning up the breakfast mess.

"Friday! Play some Christmas music!" Thomas says, and the tv shuts off in lieu of the requested music. "Thanks!"  
"Didn't we put these in the boxes nicely last year?" William pouts at the Christmas tree lights entangling him.  
"They always come out tangled." Stephen chuckles as he helps him out if the lights. "Ready to put them on now?"  
"I think so?"

William gets up from the floor to start putting the lights on the tree, and Tony helps him once he gets Lucy in her swing. She was wide awake and curious, watching everyone move around to decorate even if she couldn't really move her head. Lucy easily fell asleep in the middle of the chaos a little while later and didn't even startle when Flynn ran into one of the side tables in his excitement and knocked off an open box of glass ornaments. Or when Quill reprimanded the fox rather loudly as Harley quickly swept up the mess.

Athena was resting at Stephen's feet as he dug through another box to look through the tree decorations, Tibb was already looking up at the lights on the tree like he had never seen them before (Stephen could see someone digging the feline out of the tree in the near future), and Emir had taken his usual spot in front of the elevator when he first came up with Scott and Quill. Of course, Scott had to lead him somewhere a little more out of the way when Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey almost tripped over him when they arrived.

"Pfft. Those ornaments were ugly anyway." Tony shrugs.  
"Weren't you the one who picked them out?" Harley asks and Tony points at the floor.  
"You missed a spot."  
"Diana, why don't you come put a few ornaments on?" Stephen calls.  
"Coming!"

In the meantime, Stephen hands Valerie an ornament for her to hang up and when she walks over to the tree, William picks her up to help her hang it. With six kids now actively decorating the tree, it was finished in no time at all. Thomas was putting on the finishing touches with silver tinsel, and once he was finished, Tony dug out the tree topper and handed it to Valerie.

"Do you want to put the star at the top of the tree _topolina_?"  
Valerie takes the star and looks up at the tree and then further up to the top and frowns. "Can't reach Daddy."  
"Ask one of your brothers to help you." Tony smiles.

The two year old predictably looks at William, but to their surprise, she turns to Harley and holds her arms up.

"Harley, help?"  
"Okay. Ready?" Harley hoists her up and holds her up to the tree, and she carefully places the star on top. When Harley puts her back down, he smiles. "Perfect. Good job Val."  
"There's a cat in the tree." Sam announces before stepping forward to grab Tibbs.  
"I'd rather it be him than the tiger." Stephen says and both Quill and Scott look at each other before looking at Emir.

Thankfully the tiger didn't seem interested enough in the tree to climb it. He was content to sit on the floor next to Scott with his head in the thief's lap. Natasha had taken a seat in the couch next to Stephen to help with the ornaments, and when everything was put up, the boxes were shoved somewhere out of the way and everyone but Cassie and Diana found somewhere to sit in the living room to watch a Christmas movie. They also took turns grabbing Tibbs and Flynn when they got too interested in the tree.

"Like having a toddler." Quill grumbles as he leans over to scruff the fox that was currently entertaining himself by batting at a low hanging ornament.

He was promptly deposited in front of Emir who started licking the kit's head immediately.

"Makes me wonder if he'll make wrapping presents hard too." Stephen says. "Wrapping gifts is already difficult enough with my hands, but Tibbs has this radar that lets him know when someone is wrapping gifts."  
"Ugh! I ended up wrapping _him_ last year just so I could actually get something done!" Peter groans.  
"I...will keep that in mind." Stephen chuckles.  
Harley shrugs. "I just gave him a bow and it was distraction enough. He played with it around my room."  
"Where's the traditional...Christmas drink?" They hear Thor say from the kitchen.  
"That's for tonight." Bruce says after looking at him over the back of the couch. "Leave...leave it!"

Thor sighs and obediently closes the fridge to return to the living room and sit next to Bruce. The next movie was watched in a comfortable and companionable quiet, with the brief interruption of Lucy waking and loudly letting everyone know she needed some sort of attention, and Tony swiftly took care of her. After she was changed, he held her out to Stephen with a grin.

"Maybe Mom can feed you."  
Stephen turned _bright red_ when the adults looked at him curiously. "That's not funny!"  
"My answer is still the same. I never know with you and your magic." Tony grins.  
"Douchebag." Stephen narrows his eyes and takes Lucy, accepting the bottle that Diana had brought over after Cassie had made it. 

Lucy thankfully didn't complain about who was feeding her this time and took the bottle without a fuss. She drank greedily and was finished within minutes, and once she was lifted to his shoulder to be burped, Steve looked at the doctor.

"...can you actually do that?" He asks.

Stephen answered wordlessly by chucking the empty bottle at his head and Bucky and Sam both burst into laughter when it audibly 'thunks' against Steve's head.

"What?! Tony has a point!"  
"You're both grounded!"


End file.
